Alfred Gordetsky
Alfred Gordetsky, played by Scott Burik, is a Philadelphia gangster working for Waxey Gordon. He is killed while trying to assassinate Manny Horvitz on orders from Gordon. Biography Season 2 Waxey Gordon takes Alfred to Atlantic City to a meeting with Jimmy Darmody at his home. Jimmy asks if he can call him Waxey and then wonders if it is short for something or a nickname. Waxey chastises Alfred for his overzealous use of a toothpick and Alfred complains that he has a piece of meat stuck between his teeth. Waxey reminds him that his is in company. Waxey says that they have an associated in common and Jimmy clarifies that he is referring to Manny Horvitz. Waxey denigrates Manny’s profession as a butcher, saying that he works with animals and fits in with them. Jimmy agrees with this assessment of Manny. Waxey wonders what Jimmy can offer him and Jimmy suggests information. He tells Waxey that Manny killed Herman Kaufman and another in a hijacking attempt outside Philadelphia. Waxey names the second man, Nathan Klein, and Alfred adds that his corpse was desecrated by animals before it was discovered; half of his face chewed of by racoons. Waxey glances at Richard Harrow and then back at Alfred who realises his mistake and says he meant nothing by it. Waxey wonders how Jimmy knows of Manny’s involvement and Jimmy admits that he was stood next to him at the time. Waxey wonders if Jimmy could have stopped the killing and Harrow interjects that Horvitz did not ask permission. Waxey asks Jimmy to explain what happened to Kaufman and Jimmy warns him to be careful where he buys his meat. Waxey asks if Jimmy is going to offer him a drink and Jimmy turns and nods for Harrow to do so while they sit down. Waxey says that he dealt with Nucky last time he was in Atlantic City and Jimmy asserts that he should deal with him from now on. Jimmy states that with their cities in close proximity they can do great things together. Waxey says that before they proceed Alfred needs to take care of business at home. Alfred understands his meaning and jokingly says that they have an unpaid bill at the butchers. Jimmy looks at him skeptically. Waxey puts it more plainly saying that Horvitz is a dead man and asks if this is a problem. Jimmy says that it might be but that it is not his. Waxey raises his glass and Jimmy gives his habitual toast “to the lost.” ("Battle of the Century") Horvitz counts cash in his closed shop on the Sabbath. A man knocks on the door and begs Manny to open for him claiming an emergency in Yiddish. Manny sighs and the man explains that he has burst pipes that have ruined his planned meal. Manny waves him away and tells him to go to the Polish butcher as they will be open in English. The man persists with his begging in Yiddish and Manny relents, complaining that it is the one day he has to himself. Manny opens the door and the would be customer runs off. Alfred emerges from around the corner with a sawn off shotgun. He fires and hits Manny in the left shoulder. Alfred tries to get into the store and Manny closes the door on his gun arm. Manny punches through the glass of his window and hauls Alfred into the shop. Alfred drops the gun and Manny pushes him onto a table. They struggle knocking over Manny’s good. Manny pushes Alfred away and pulls his cleaver from his butchers block. Alfred runs towards him and Manny chops down into his head. Alfred sinks back dead against the table, the cleaver stuck in his skull. Manny rifles through Alfred's pockets and finds a box of toothpicks from Heilig’s chop house on the Boardwalk in Atlantic City. ("Battle of the Century") Relationships *Waxey Gordon: Boss *Manny Horvitz: Killer (deceased) *Jimmy Darmody: Associate (deceased) *Richard Harrow: Associate (deceased) *Nathan Klein: Colleague (deceased) *Herman Kaufman: Colleague (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Philadelphia Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Jewish people